Timeline (Universe Delta)
This is a list of chronological events that take place in the continuity known as Universe Delta. B.C. Era 4465 Ellikacha born on Mayisha. 4021 January 2-Kaelan born. February 18-Phaedos becomes engulfed in war, and Kaelan is sent away by her parents before the planet's destruction. 4000 Ivan Ooze's reign as a galactic tyrant is put to an end by Zordon and the first Power Rangers, who imprison him on Earth. 3011 Hades takes a host body and attempts to rise from the Underworld, only to be stopped by the first Olympian Rangers. 1000 Master Org frees Ivan Ooze and they fight the Animarium Warriors and the wielders of the Quasar Sabers. They are defeated. 1000-1899 A.D. 7 The Mayishan undead, led by Quita, rebel and annihilate most of Mayisha before being trapped by Ellikacha. 1652 October 3—Marissa Riis born on Aesesush. 1852 The Haven Ninja Academy is founded in the Cascade Mountains. 1864 May 7—John McArthur finds his grandfather's watch in a ghost town and is sent abruptly to the future. 1980-1989 January 11—Elandra born on KO-35. Rex, James, Kaiden, Tony and Fischer are catapulted back in time by the exploding Kronos Cube; they build their own and return the next day. 1988 Kaiden Anthony Hart born. 1989 Kaelan's ship crash-lands in the Arizona desert, and she is found by passing tourists. 1990-1999 1990 Kirzan is born on Edenoi. 1991 August 14-The Hart family splits up, Mrs. Hart taking Kimberly and Mr. Hart bringing Kaiden to Briarwood. 1992 Xue Yu born in China. Tony Kniekamp born in the American Midwest. James Rath born. 1993 Tobias Smithers born. Skyler Bornfly born. Rex Uluru born in Australia. July 2—Bryce Cambridge born in a military base in Quantico, Virginia. September 29—Jet and Tina Carson born. November 10—Curtis's Akra neutralized. 1994 Sean Connors born. Isaiah James born in Haiti. February 8—Llewelyn Cardiff born in his parents' house in Llithfaen, Wales. November 10—Kennedi Mae Casteel born. 1995 Clarice Hoodraze born, but her mother Rosaline dies shortly afterward, and her father puts her up for adoption. Her new parents change their surname to match hers. Benji Toledo born. June 21—Charley Valentine born in Olympia Heights, California. September 21—Aly's Akra neutralized. December 25—Nathalie Ramos born in France. 1996 Zachary Fields born. 1997 September 15—Vannessa and Drian’s first encounter; Vannessa becomes the Flash Ranger. Paradoxically, now the Hourglass Rangers find the two, having traveled backwards along their timeline, and neutralize them. 1998 The Carsons' parents die in a fire, and the twins enter the foster care system. October 12—Adelle and Kaylie's Akra neutralized. November 21—The Z-Wave. November 22—The Akra take over Ironwood. 1999 February 15—Vannessa and Drian's second encounter; they gain Stratoforce and Centaurus morphers, and Garfield fails to capture them. August 21—Itzpapalotl and Jinxer kidnap and transform Sabrina and Violet. The Aztec Rangers’ powers are deactivated, and they are attacked—Tez and Carter are both kidnapped—and the Zeo Rangers intervene. August 22—Lightspeed, Neo Zeo and Aztec Storm team up, defeating Olympius and rescuing their captured/enchanted teammates. 2001 June 20—Dani's Akra is neutralized. 2002 May 13—Lynnda's Akra is neutralized. 2003 August 29—Rick's Akra is neutralized. 2004 The Cardiff family moves from Wales to the United States. After a severe beating from his stepbrother, Kaiden runs away to Los Angeles. The Fields family dies, and Zachary is adopted by a samurai family. October 15-16—Alice's Akra is neutralized. Terry Griffith is killed in Iraq. 2005 October 8—The Weeping Angels and four Clerics appear on the Cimmerian Planet. 2006 Kennedi's father dies in a naval battle. April 10—Gerard's Akra neutralized. 2007 End of School Year—Zombies freed in the Dark Graveyard and attack Earth; Emilia fends them off, and she and her four schoolmates become Star Force. June 9—Jorge's Akra neutralized. 2008 August 3—Klaw's Akra neutralized 2009 November 17—The first Akra take over their creators and escape. 2010-2019 2010 Beginning of Summer—Beasts of Myth activated. Isaiah loses his family in an earthquake and is adopted by Americans Kareem and Michaela Baker. The Carson twins are relocated to Olympia Heights. The Ramos family moves from France to Olympia Heights. February 20—The leader of the Akra, now calling herself Saffron, launches her alternate timeline. 2011 March 5—Weeping Angels begin escaping the Cimmerian Planet March 19—James Rath becomes Stellar Blue; first Weeping Angel battle occurs March 22—Vannessa taken by Master Xandred and turned evil. March 23—Vannessa and Drian captured. April 2—Rex Uluru becomes Stellar Red; an Angel-overrun ship is destroyed in the Stellar Rangers' first Zord fight. April 16—Tony Kniekamp and Kaiden Hart become Stellar Green and Yellow; battle in Angel Grove; Jacob Anderson is captured by the Alchemist. April 24—Weeping Angels attack North Carolina; Rachel Karen Lee becomes Stellar Pink; 1st use of the Kronos Cube; 1st attack by Monster Rangers. April 25—Weeping Angels attack London, Mirinoi and Blue Bay Harbor; Monster Rangers' second attack. April 26—Weeping Angels destroyed on Cimmerian Planet by the Stellar Ultrazord. May 7—The Voltage make a small town disappear in their arrival. May 8—Stellar Corps' first actual monster battle in Turtle Cove with the Creeping Terror; Monster Rangers sabotage the Stellar Zords. May 13—Toxicite and Monster Ranger battle in Angel Grove. May 26—4th battle with Monster Rangers, in Reefside, 1st use of Demi-Zords. June 3—Fake-out attacks by Monster Rangers in Angel Grove and Mariner Bay; Stellar Rangers invade Hexagram for the first time; Marco is “captured” and Fischer killed. June 9—Vladimir's Akra is neutralized. June 10—Attack on Mirinoi; first appearance of the Purple Monster Ranger. June 15—Tao's Akra is neutralized. June 16—Olympian Rangers are thrown back in time from the fall, and ally with the Stellar Rangers. June 21—Marco calls the Rangers; battle at the Hexagram Lake. June 28—Attack on KO-35; Marco separates from Ivan Ooze; Giant Claw fight. June 29—Attack in Stone Canyon, Jacob nearly killed with Shield Bits, Fischer resurrected. July 1-2—Monster Red kidnaps Elandra but returns the lost Brute Zord; Rex, Kaiden, Tony, James and Fischer thrown back in time to 1982. The Monster Rangers invade the Satellite Base; UN Demi-Zords capture Heather and Joey, and Jacob turns on Marco. Climactic battle occurs at Hexagram Lake. July 3—River Merrick born. July 9—Stellar Corps program liquidated. Near the Beginning of the School Year—Newest generation of Olympian Rangers recruited by Phoebe. December 20—Marissa moves to Olympia Heights from NASADA base. December 21—The White Irenic Crystal officially burns out. 2013 January 15- Scorchius and his minions are freed from their prison, and Kirzan of Edenoi is sent to Earth to recruit Rangers for Animal Force. Astral's attack draws the team into their first battle. January 29-As the Rangers get to know each other a little bit better, Vicror attacks. January 30-The Rangers adjust to their new situation as Scorchius sends two monsters to fight them. 2020-2099 2025 March 28—Stefanee's Akra neutralized. 3000-3099 3091 May 7—John MacArthur arrives and is met by General Tony Owens, then sent to collect the Decks from each Zone. Category:Timelines